YJ Drabbles!
by Slipstream
Summary: A small collection of drabbles (100 word short stories) based on Young Justice. Various degrees of silliness and angst. Ice cream, violence involving house-hold items, and late 80’s, early 90’s references abound.


Title: YJ Drabbles

Author: Slipstream

Rating: PG (one curse)

Summary: A small collection of drabbles (100 word short stories) based on Young Justice. Various degrees of silliness and angst. Ice cream, violence involving house-hold items, and late 80's, early 90's references abound.

Disclaimer: Things that are not mine, but wish were (in order of appearance): Young Justice, and all affiliated DC characters, Fern Gully, Robin Hood, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Beetlejuice, Rescuers Down Under, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Hungry Hungry Hippos, Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings), Right Said Fred (well, maybe I don't want *them*, specifically…), Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Don't sue. Otherwise, enjoy!

*************************************************************

-Youth Reminiscent- 

"Hey guys, lookit what I got!"

Young Justice was instantly showered in a small stack of animation. Anita rubbed her head and studied the copy of "Fern Gully." "Mon, were did you get this?"

Impulse shrugged. "Garage sale in Gotham. Rich people selling things off 'cause their son is in boarding school."

With shaking hands, Robin collected the movies nearest him: "Robin Hood," "Ninja Turtles," "Beetlejuice," "Rescuers Down Under," "Willy Wonka…" He could barely read the word DRAKE printed on each box in marker through the tears in his eyes. 

How could his father DO this to him?

************************************

-Jealousy- 

The boys were lounging in the YJHQ, playing a game of Hungry Hippos when they heard the approach of the girls. 

"So what makes you think he's the hottest out of the lot?" 

The boys perked up. This sounded like it involved them.

"Gotta be those baby blues, Cissie. And the way he looks without a shirt. Mmm-hmm… just want to snuggle him." 

Kon-El grinned.

"Nope, Cass, definitely his brooding angst."

Robin smirked.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet!"

Bart blushed.

Suzie's voice broke over it all. "Whatever… I tell you Frodo Baggins is MINE!!!" 

*******************************************

-RSF-

Suzie looked guiltily into the main room. Empty. Grinning, she skipped to the training room. The JLA didn't know about the room's kick-ass sound system. And Young Justice didn't know that Suzie knew how to use it, and exactly what she played on it. 

Smoke drifted behind her as she hummed a giddy tune that conjured images of little pink bunnies. Suzie popped in her favorite CD and cranked he volume.

~"I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love, love's going to leeeeeave…"~

Sensors set the lights flashing different colors to the catchy beat.

"Ahh…. Bliss…."

***********************************************************

-Music Soothes… -

Timothy's eyes caught on his guitar propped in the corner. It had been forever since he had played. 

He picked it up clumsily, remembering how to hold it. He rescued the pick from the strings and plugged into the amp. He strummed once and listened, not caring that it was out of tune. 

He tried some chords and base lines to songs, but he fumbled and the strings zinged when he changed positions. He looked at his hands, scarred from nights on the rooftops, with calluses fit for jumplines and bat-a-rangs, not music. 

He put the guitar back. 

*************************************************************

-Friend-

"Who's Robin talkin' to?" murmered Empress as she observed Robin chatting to the air. 

Superboy glanced over nonchalantly. "Oh, that's his invisible friend."

Empress cocked an eyebrow. "Invisible… friend…?"

Superboy spoke around a mouthful of potato chips. "Uh-huh. Calls her 'Oracle.' Talks to her at 

random intervals, mostly when we need info. Guess Rob just wants to feel reassured. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." 

Frowning, he tossed the empty Pringles can. "Wonder if we should tell Batman that his partner's schizophrenic. But knowing how alike the Bat-clan is, Bats's probably got an invisible friend, too. Several, even."

**********************************************************

- A Spat-

Robin heard the sounds of one very pissed Cassie destroying anything and anyone between her and Slo-Bo and sighed.

Superboy watched the ensuing chaos and winced at the loud crash and shout when Cass caught her target. 

Rob didn't look up from his computer. "Do I want to ask what this is all about?"

"Not if you want to procreate."

Robin kept typing while Superboy provided a play-by-play.

"He's on the run…."

"No! The wrench! Not the folding chair!"

"Ouch! That'll hurt!"

A very bruised Slo-Bo drug by, flashing a rude gesture before they could say anything.

*************************************************

-Mint Chocolate Chip-

Suzie liked ice cream. 

She liked it a lot.

She stood in front of the Ben and Jerry's counter, eyes wide, bits of smoky saliva dripping from her mouth as she eyed the assorted flavors. Cherry Garcia. Strawberry. Chunky Monkey. Moose Tracks. Death by Chocolate…

She remembered a bowl of ice cream on a distant planet, sweet vanilla on her tongue while her friends died outside.

She sucked on her free sample of Rainbow Swirl, smoky tears threatening to burst at the memory.

__

"Am I evil, Hal?"

He smiled at her.

"Dead girls don't eat ice cream."

******************************************************

-The Holy Grail-

"None shall pass!"

Cassie cocked an eyebrow as Kon and Bart (hopping on one leg) swung at each other with brooms.

"Hiya!"

"I'll have your leg!"

Robin came in, looking at her quizzically.

"Monty Python," she explained. "Any clue what to do?"

He gazed at the dueling pair. "…Yeah, actually…"

Cass watched him approach "Kon Arthur" and "the Bart Knight," who ceased fighting. 

Robin stared at them, expression stony, and took a breath.

"There are some who call me… Tim!" He swung his bow staff, firmly connecting with Kon's skull. The fight began anew.

She sighed, defeated.


End file.
